


There's Always Something Left To Love

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Multi, Parents, Poly, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, dramionarry, drarrymione, hp polyamory, hp triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Harry thought his life was perfect and his heart full, but he learns that there's always room for more.





	There's Always Something Left To Love

Harry’s hands were hurting, but he could hardly tell from the way his heart felt like it was about to explode. Few times had he been so nervous in his life, specially when there was no danger around, no imminent threat or risk to his wellbeing. If anything, this was the exact opposite.

Draco was next to him, responsible for the pain on his right hand, in the same way that Hermione was responsible for the left’s. They were both quiet, walking determinedly with him, and probably with the same thoughts in mind. 

The familiar building came into view and Harry tried to make all of this seem normal. He came here every single day, there was no reason this one should be any different, so he inhaled deeply.

He forgot to exhale until they were past the threshold of the Black Star Foundation.

Inside, the receptionist, Anne, greeted them with a small smile. “Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy,” she nodded politely. “Everything’s taken care of, you can go see him now.”

“Thank you Anne,” Hermione answered, patting Anne’s hand with a smile. Harry found it difficult to speak, so he simply nodded and hoped that Anne knew that they were very grateful for her help. Draco couldn’t even nod.

They kept walking, all knowing where they were supposed to go. The three of them knew this place like the back of their hands, and the nerves made them walk unusually fast, so they arrived at their destination rather quickly, and then they simple froze.

The window overlooking the nursery was very wide and it made it impossible for them not to see. It was nearly empty, a soft light illuminating the room with only two people inside. One was Mary, the St Mungo’s nurse who was sitting in the corner, reading a knitting magazine. The other, was a small newborn baby that Harry, Hermione, and Draco had just adopted.

Harry wasn’t sure how long they stood there quietly, just looking at him sleeping in his small crib, the only crib in the nursery that wasn’t empty.

Since Harry founded Black Star, this nursery had never had any residents. There had been older kids in need of help, but never babies. The already small wizarding world had taken a hit with Voldemort’s return, and people stopped having babies for a while. Things were starting to go back to normal, but the living conditions were better since Voldemort was defeated, and the fact that the foundation hadn’t had to take in any orphanaged babies was one of the best things Harry could have ever hoped for.

But this tiny boy wasn’t so lucky. His mother passed away at St Mungo’s briefly after delivering him, and there were no records of his family, so he was taken here, where everyone knew he’d be welcome with open arms and oportunities.

Harry had found out that same morning about his situation, and he told Draco and Hermione immediately. It wasn’t a hard decision, they had already discussed the posibility a while ago, so they left their house and rushed to Harry’s workplace as fast as possible to meet their new son. 

Harry couldn’t believe how small he was; with wisps of dark hair on top of his round head, and his body wrapped in a white blanket like a caterpillar. He had only been in this world for a few hours and he was already a fighter; strong, healthy, and with so much life ahead of him. 

Draco let go of Harry’s hand as he touched the glass from the window separating them from the baby. “We haven’t…” his voice was strained so he cleared his throat. “We haven’t thought of a name.”

Hermione let go of Harry’s other hand and dried a few small tears with the back of her hand. “No, we haven’t. There are so many to choose from.”

Harry felt himself holding back tears at the sight of them being so affected. 

“Draco liked Scorpius,” Hermione said with a smile as she sniffled. 

Draco smiled, his eyes still glued to the crib. His voice was soft and clear when he spoke again, “There’s also James.” 

Harry couldn’t help the rush of tears, and he removed his glasses in order to wipe them away properly with his hand. He felt the warmth of Draco’s and Hermione’s bodies as they each wrapped arm arm around him. 

It was hard for Harry to imagine his heart feeling fuller than it was right then. But as he looked up again to the small pair of eyes that were slowly opening, he realized that as much as he was completely, head-over-heels in love with the two people holding them, there was always something left to love.

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles and triads, follow me on tumblr at amaliabones and hptriadsnet


End file.
